Frozen: Another story
by Mr. Frozen
Summary: What if someone wants to change the flow of the story? What if an outsider came in with the intent to save the day himself? He tried to solve things in his own way, but the result was far from what he's expecting it to be! Join in and find out his crazy, warm and out of this world adventure! P.S. "Be warned!" may contain spoilers from the original movie :p
1. It pulled me in!

**A/N**: Hi there, I just watched the movie "Frozen" and after it ended I was like "That was amazing!" The story, animation, songs, and characters are all amazing! Another great Disney movie I saw ever since "Tangled". However, there are some scenes from the movie that I want to change (if I could) and after a while, I actually can! Well, in a form of writing of course. And I might (will) add a new character, Myself! I actually think that Elsa is gorgeous and it's such a letdown she doesn't have any love interest in the movie, so thought I'll add myself up as a candidate ^^. Enough with notes, I hope you'll enjoy and read it till the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"…_I like the open gates" Anna said as she admires her surroundings._

"_We're never closing them again" Elsa responded. _

_Elsa opens her palms and an icy magic shot out from it, adding ice blades in Anna's winter boots to help her skate._

"_Oh Elsa, they're beautiful but you know I don't ska…te!"_

"_Come on! You can do it!"_

_Anna was pulled by Elsa before she can even finish her sentence._

_As they happily skate in the ice rink Elsa made with her powers, the rest of the gang joined in. Kristoff and Sven drifts in the background, trying to maintain their balance. Olaf skates in to help Anna to balance. The camera flew higher until the whole ice-coated castle is in full view. _

_The scene soon faded with a last sparkle of snowflake._

"…"

I was speechless. The credits rolled and the lights lit up again.

I looked around with my 3D glasses still on. The people around me are starting to leave their seats. I feel like I should leave too but the movie is so good the goose bumps is still there and I can't even stand up. I just sat there staring at the movie screen for at least 5 minutes. Eventually, a movie staff approached me.

"Hello sir, the movie has ended now. Can I get your glass?"

I just stared at the staff for a second before coming to my senses.

"Oh..sure! sorry…"

I reluctantly handed the glasses to her.

"Thank you. Be careful on your way out"

The staff said plainly then went ahead down to the stairs.

She didn't say it straight but she sounds like or wanted to say "_Please leave, I still have other things to do_"

"Oh well…"

I mumbled as I leave the theater.

The way out of the theater looks like a long corridor with movie posters sticking to the wall left and right. The door is just seconds of walk away and it seems like no one is around so I decided to stay for a bit longer to see the posters.

On the left side are the 'now showing' movies. Of course, one of them is Frozen poster. At the right are the 'coming soon' ones.

I just stared at the Frozen poster for minute. Sven and Olaf at the middle. Hans and Anna to their left. Kristoff and Elsa to their right. The memories are still fresh, I can still feel the goosebumps.

Suddenly, something 'weird' caught my attention. Something sparkly just appeared from the poster then landed on the glass. After a second, it turned into water like a rain drop in your wind shield. I thought it was my saliva or something, but the thing is, I'm not even talking in that moment. And what surprised me even more is it's on the other side of the glass. Quite impossible for anything (including water) to get through that thick wall of glass.

Again, a tiny sparkle just glided down.

_One, two, three… no four!_

They just keep on appearing like they came directly from the poster itself.

I thought I was high, but I didn't drink or smoke (I'm still a minor and probably won't ever).

*_crack_*

A crack appeared on the glass. Aside from that, the whole glass is turning into something that looks like… an ice!

*_crash_*

Glass and ice began to scatter everywhere and a blizzard of snow started to rage throughout the corridor. When I look back, the poster is gone, just a dark hole spewing out shards of ice and snow violently.

I tried to run, but no use. It felt like something was pulling me. The hole is sucking me in! I panicked, looking for something to grab on but everything was slippery and cold.

That moment, I just gave up. I thought I was gonna die.

"_At least I died happy now that I watched Frozen_"

I thought bitterly. I stopped fighting the force pulling me in and just let it suck me into the hole.

Although the hole is in the wall, it felt like I was falling vertically. Everything around me is dark and it was cold like winter. When I looked up, the hole that sucked me is still there, gleaming with light.

And then I looked down, still darkness as far as my eyes can see. It's seems like it'll be an endless fall. And if not, I hope it won't be painful and messy. I just closed my eyes, feeling the cold breeze of air streaming through my cheeks.

END of chap 1 ^^ Hope you like it!


	2. To change the storyline

**Chapter 2**

"…_ey! Ther…!"_

"_Ar… ok?"_

I groaned while hearing voices in my head.

"_Where am I?"_

I thought to myself for a moment, and then reality hits me.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm dead"_

I know I'm not falling anymore. And the soft, cold cushion I feel on my back definitely supports my statement.

_*Slap*_

I felt a mighty and painful slap on my cheeks.

"Oww!"

I shot out upwards, caressing my swollen red cheeks.

"What was that fo…r?"

_Huh? I'm alive? _The pain from my cheeks is real. The soft and cold cushion beneath is a thick pack of snow. In front is an opening similar to a cave's mouth.

"Ha… I'm not dead… I'm not dead! Wohoo….AHHH!"

Just when I'm on the verge of celebrating, something in front of me took that all away.

"W-Who are you?"

I asked, scared to my bones.

In front of me is a white figure, transparent, quite similar to a smoke. And it's holding a stick. It glided towards me, the tip of the stick making a straight line mark into the snow. It looks like it'll him me again.

"Hello there!"

It said right before I scream like a girl.

The white figure cleared, taking a form of something very familiar. The stick that I thought at first was a weapon, was actually its left arm. Another stick appeared as his right arm.

"Olaf?"

I murmured as I stared at him.

"Yeah, Hello there! How did you know my name?"

I was speechless. _Olaf from Frozen?! That can't be! He's from a movie and yet he's standing right here…. Wait a minute…_

I paused for a while and scanned my surroundings, making sure this is not something from a movie set or a prank.

_The snow are real, the cave walls, and the rocks!_

I thought. Just to make sure, I also checked the outside. The snow covered trees are real. Everything is real.

"…are you ok?"

Olaf asked me. I turned around with a wide smile on my face. _It's confirmed_!

"I'm inside the movie Frozen!"

I shouted like there's no tomorrow. My voice echoed throughout the snow covered mountains.

"Movie? What is that?"

Olaf asked again.

Looking again at Olaf, there seems to be something off about his face. _Carrot!_

"Umm...nothing. Anyway, where's your nose?"

I asked.

"Haha, I don't have a nose, but it would be great if I have one"

He giggled.

"How about you? I don't see you around here, and you got funny clothes!"

"Oh… I'm…"

I paused and think for a while. I'm not from this world, it might be bad if I just go around and say that to anyone. They might freak out, and worse, change the storyline. But it's ok, it's Olaf after all.

"I'm Nard. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello there, Nerd!"

"Nard… N-A-R-D"

I said slowly and spelled it out for him.

"Nard"

He repeated.

"Good"

I said as I handshake with him. But, as soon as I touched his stick arm, it felt like it'll wear off if I put too much force. Like it's just floating in midair.

Now that I got a closer look at him, he's still in smoke state. I can see things behind him through his body.

"Olaf? Are you…you know, a spirit or something?"

I said as I impale my hand through his body. As expected, it just passed through it.

"That tickles! Yeah, I'm a spirit, why?"

Olaf giggled.

"Aren't you a snowman, perhaps?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, you're a spirit and a snowman at the same time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the last thing I know is you're just a plain, living snowman made by Elsa. Not a spirit"

Olaf waved his hand sideways.

"Nope, not just Elsa. Anna made me too. They both created me through their imaginations"

"And you materialize as a spirit…?"

"Yeah, something like that"

Olaf agreed.

Well, it makes sense now. That's why Olaf was alive when Elsa made his body out of snow. What about that Giant ice monster Elsa made? I just hope its spirit is not strolling around somewhere near.

I realized something just now. Now that I'm here, I can change how things will go. I can prevent Anna's accident, I can prevent the king and queen's departure and death, I can prevent Elsa shutting her own sister out because of her powers, and many more.

_I can change the flow of the story the way I wanted…with my own hands, in my own way._

I thought.

A loud humming disrupted his thought. It seems like it's coming somewhere near them.

"Olaf, can you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh.. shh.. listen…"

We both stayed silent, listening to the weird sound echoing in the air.

"It looks like it's coming from that direction"

I pointed towards the patch of snow trees.

"That's the way to the lake"

Olaf said.

"Lake? Lake… you don't mean…"

I have this small hunch. I might be right or wrong, but if I really ended up inside this movie, it'll most likely to start at the very beginning.

"Come on, Olaf. We'll meet some more friends"

I said as I dash away.

"Ohh! Friends! I like friends! And warm hugs!"

Olaf cheered as he glided and followed me into the woods.

* * *

Just as I thought.

Right in the middle of the frozen lake were men in pickaxes tilling the ice.

I just watched them as they sing their song. And it looks like they're about to finish.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_Split the ice apart_  
_Beware the frozen heart..._

Among them are a little boy and a young reindeer. _Kristoff! Sven!_

I was about to shout to call them, but didn't because I might change something from the plot if those two meet me this early. I like it this way and I won't do anything to alter it. My first goal is to change the accident scene.

I looked up at the orange and dark blue sky. _It's almost sunset_. That accident will happen tonight if I'm not wrong.

"Olaf, do you know where the castle is?"

"Yeah. It's that way"

Olaf just pointed to his right using his stick arm.

"Can't you be a little more specific?"

"Ummm, it's behind that big mountain. Why? You'll go there?"

"Yeah, I have to prevent something bad that is going to happen. But I don't know how. It'll take me a few days just to cross that mountain"

Then the harsh reality struck me. I'm still human after all. I just fell down and sat in the pile of snow. Yes, I was here inside the movie but in the end, I can't do anything. I just stared at my palm. Thinking how miserable and stupid I am right now.

_Change the story?! Ha! What am I thinking? Only superheroes can do that! I'm not that…_

However, something unexpected happened. In just a blink of an eye, I'm standing somewhere I wasn't supposed to be in right now. In front of me, is a clear view of Arendelle and the castle. I turned around and saw the lake where I was standing before.

A second later, Olaf appeared beside me in a poof.

"Hey, what happened? You just disappeared"

"I-I don't know. I just imagined I'm at the top of this mountain and here I am!"

Still not knowing what just happened right now, I just smiled with excitement. Then suddenly, something came up to my mind and decided to test it. A hundred meters away, there's a log covered in snow. I'm gonna try something crazy and see if it'll work.

After a few second of concentration and some imagination, in a blink of an eye, I'm now standing on top of the log.

_It worked. It worked! I have teleportation powers!_

I mentally screamed. I've never been happy in my whole life. For a second, I thought I could also have some other powers such as flying or super strength.

_Nah. That won't happen._

Because it will be too OP and I might wreck the whole movie. For now, I must focus on doing my real job, changing the storyline.

"Hey, wait up. You just keep on disappearing out of nowhere. Are you a spirit too?"

Olaf poof out again beside me.

"Not really. But one thing is for sure, I'll be the one who'll decide this story's happily ever after… with a BANG! Try to keep up Olaf!"

I shouted while blinking through the woods with my newfound powers.

END of chap 2! thanks for reading :)


	3. Mission 1: Complete?

**Chapter 3**

Despite having teleportation powers, it still took me an hour before I arrive in the castle. The sun already sunk into the horizon and the dark sky is now dotted with stars.

"Using my powers is harder than I thought. I guess my teleportation from the lake to the mountain was just a complete luck" I said as I pant heavily.

"Yeah… let's…rest… for a little…" Olaf said before he collapsed.

Both of us stayed and took a rest at the palace roof. The security was not that tight. I saw two guards guarding the main gate and other two were walking around for patrol.

"Well, I think I can handle sneaking into the castle without getting caught…"

"Can't you just use your teleportation powers to go inside?"

"Hmm, I can't. For some reason, I can't teleport through concrete wall or objects. There must be some kind of hole nearby or in front of me to be able to teleport"

I explained. I tested this earlier.

"Look! Look!" Olaf called my attention. Almost half of his body was inserted into the wall. "I can pass through walls!"

"You're a spirit! Of course you'll pass through….walls…"

And then an excellent idea hits me.

"Olaf, listen. You see that window? Open it up for me" I said while pointing towards the window. Olaf followed my finger with his eyes and just stared.

"Uhh, how can I open it?"

I made a mental facepalm.

"You can pass through walls right? Open it from the inside!" I nearly shouted, but tried to keep my voice low.

"Oh I see…brilliant idea, I'll try!" Just like that, Olaf passed through the wall.

*click*

The window opened with a click.

"Good job, Olaf!" I said.

Olaf just made a thumbs up with his stick hands.

_Ok I'm in. _I thought. I just have to find Anna and Elsa. But, where are they? This castle, at the least, contain a hundred rooms. And I don't even know where to start.

I guess I'm lucky today. Suddenly, the door just a few meters in front of me opened and two young girls came out running through the hallway.

"Let's go! Come on, come on, come, come, come on!"

"Shhhh! Shhh! Shhh!"

The two girls said excitedly.

"Oh, are those two…?"

"Yep, that's them, Elsa and Anna. Are you happy to see them Olaf? Too bad they can't see you" I said.

"Yeah, but it's alright"

"Don't worry Olaf you'll get your own body and meet them eventually. Let's go and follow them"

Both of us followed the two girls down the stairs, through a corridor, and then into the big hall. Luckily, I made my way inside before Elsa closed the door behind her. I teleported to the nearest pillar and hid behind it to watch the girls.

Both of them are extremely happy and excited about playing and building a snowman.

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

Anna exclaimed in excitement as she pulled her sister to the center of the room.

First, Elsa snapped her fingers and then twirled her hands like making a snowball. A small glow of light began to materialize between her two hands.

"Awwwee…" Anna awed in amazement while she stared at the magic ball.

"Ready?"

Elsa asked, to which Anna responded with a nod and an excited smile. Elsa raised her hands in the air and the magic ball flew up. It exploded similar to a firework and the remnants fell down like gleaming snow.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted as she ran around with her hands held up high.

"Watch this" With one stomp of her tiny feet, Elsa turned the whole floor into ice.

I didn't notice this at first so I nearly lost my balance and almost slip towards the wall. Good thing I hugged the pillar on time.

I just took my eyes off for a few seconds and Elsa already made the whole room a winter wonderland, frozen floor and snow piles everywhere.

"Olaf, look they're building your body!" I whispered to him.

*gasp* "you're right! And it has a nose!" Olaf gasped in surprise.

"Hi! I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a different, Olaf-like voice.

Anna excitedly run up to it and gave it a big hug "I love you Olaf!"

They both continued to play, ice skate, and go slide in the snow, never knowing that an accident will happen in just a matter of minutes. I just watched in the darkness waiting for that moment, the moment that will change everything. And I'm here to prevent it, no matter what.

From one mountain of snow, Anna jumps high into the air.

"Hang on!"

Elsa said as she made snow pillars for Anna to land on.

_Here it comes._

I thought as I prepared myself to jump in and save Anna.

Anna just kept on jumping and jumping, but Elsa couldn't keep up with her snow pillars.

"Wait! Slow down!"

Elsa started to panic, which resulted into losing her balance. She fell down on the floor.

"Woohoo!"

Anna jumped from the highest pillar, but Elsa couldn't make another pillar for her to land into.

"Anna!"

Elsa shot out her ice magic abruptly, hoping it would make a soft landing cushion for Anna in time. However, Elsa has lost her accuracy and instead of hitting the ground, the magic aimed on Anna's face.

_Now!_

I mentally screamed. With my power, I blinked in. I threw a piece of cloth in the air to block the ice magic. It quickly turned into ice then fell on the floor, breaking into millions of pieces of ice shards.

In a nick of time, I blinked beneath Anna and managed to catch her.

"Ooof!"

I winced in pain; I never knew a 4 year old can be this heavy.

_I made it. I changed the storyline._

I thought while looking at Anna laughing in my arms.

"Let's do that again!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa came running into us with a worried face. "Are you hurt?"

I gently put her down. "Again, Again!" She exclaimed again.

"No, no we can't. You're almost hurt"

_Wait, what? Are you ignoring me? Don't tell me… You can't see me, like Olaf!_

I started to panic, but immediately stopped when Elsa came and approach me.

"Thank you very much, Sir" She bowed her head.

"Ahh… ermm, no problem, gladly to help"

"I don't see you around here mister, are you one of our guards?" Elsa asked.

_Oh crap. I completely forgot! I have to hide my identity until they're all grown up!_

"Uhhh, yeah. Something like that, I'm a… a new recruit! Yeah, and I'm on patrol duty inside the palace…" I lied with a nervous smile. "I have to go princesses, I'm still on duty" I said as I back away.

"Aweee, can't you play with us?" Anna said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Maybe…next time? But I really have to go"

"Wait!" Elsa stopped me. "Can't you at least tell us your name? We'll tell Mama and Papa about your good deed"

"Ummm, I'm just nobody. So my name is not really necessary"

Upon hearing this, Elsa seems to be saddened. Of course it was cute, but I really can't reveal my identity. But I have to say something! This is getting awkward!

"I… I really have to go now, Goodnight princesses" I bid farewell.

In response, Elsa just nodded with a gloom on her face. "Let's go sleep, Anna. Mama and Papa might scold us if we stay up late" She said as she held Anna's hand.

"Ah… wait Princess Elsa…" the words just flew out of my mouth. _What am I thinking?!_

Princess Anna turned her head around to look back at me. With an eager look, she just stared like she's expecting something.

"Umm, sweet dreams…"

"Thank you…"

Disappointed that I didn't say my name, she still showed her sweet smile as gratitude. And it gave me the chills.

Both of the girls quietly left the ice covered hall.

I quickly left and retreated back at the palace roof. I just lied in there staring in the sky.

"Phew! That was nerve cracking!" I exerted a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Nerd, did you do your mission thingy?" Olaf appeared beside me.

"It's Nard, Olaf. And yes, it was a success. I didn't expect to pull that stunt off. The nervousness is killing me!" I said.

_But it was great, I prevented the accident._

I thought. Now that Anna is safe, it should greatly affect the course of the storyline. The next big event that I should change is the death of King and Queen in that ship. Now that I think about it, I quickly shot upward and realized something.

"That'll happen in the next 10 years!" I screamed.

I completely forgot. This movie has a lot of time frame skip at the beginning.

END of chap for reading! ^^


	4. New superpowers?

**A/N: **Here's chapter 4! Thank you for all the reviews and support everyone! ^^ Also... special thanks to **Dragonal01** for edits** ^^b**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Crap._

Is all I could say. Crap, crappy, crappity? Crap, crappity, poo?

"Ughh…" I groaned as I think of what I should do next.

"What's wrong Nerd?" Olaf asked.

"For the last time Olaf, it's Nard. I miscalculated. I forgot that this movie has a lot of time skips" I said to him with my face buried in a pile of snow.

"Don't eat the snow, Nard. Some animal might've peed on it!" Olaf warned me.

I quickly shot upward and spit out the snow that was in my mouth "I'm not! And that's awfully gross!"

"You have powers; can't you just use them to go where you want to?" Olaf suggested.

When he said that, I just stared at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Yes, it was crazy. But Olaf might be right. What if I can't just travel through space, but could also travel through time. Well, I haven't tested yet if I had super strength or could fly, but time travel? That's _**WAY**_ too OP!

_Ok, I'll try._

I thought. There's no harm in trying and I have a mission to complete. I'll do anything necessary to accomplish it.

"Olaf, stay in this spot for an hour and don't go anywhere else, you got it?" I ordered him.

"Sure, why? Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll just visit a friend…" I concentrated, trying to imagine the situation one hour from now.

"…to the future!" I shouted, and then everything went blank.

When I opened my eyes again, I'm still in the same place, the palace roof. It looks like nothing happened.

"Olaf? Are you here?" I called. Suddenly he appears beside me.

"Where did you go? I've been waiting here for 2 days!" He said.

_OH! SO COOL! Wait… what? 2 days?_

I mentally shouted. Yeah, it was cool. Not only do I have teleportation powers, but I could also travel in time! I'm a time traveler! But it seems I can't still use it properly and it's completely exhausting to use it.

"Sorry about that Olaf, I was just testing it…" I said as I stood up.

"So did it work?"

"Yeah. Me being gone for two days clearly shows that it worked. But I can't still control it…yet" I said.

"Why don't you try it again? It might work this time" Olaf suggested.

"Ok, I'll do that" I replied.

_Well, I just hope so._

"Goodbye Olaf, you might not see me for a while but don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again someday" I said while I tried to concentrate my time leaping powers.

"Bye, make sure to give me a warm hug next time we meet!" Olaf replied with a big smile.

Well, he might not see me for the next 10 years but, I'll meet him again in a matter of seconds. If he still remembers me, that is.

"Take care!" I shouted then 'poof' everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I'm still in the roof. The only difference is, everything is covered in snow.

_Wait…snow? Did I mess up again? Could I have possibly skipped more than 10 years?! Is this the time when Elsa has become the Snow Queen?!_

I speculated then panicked.

"Come on Anna!" A familiar voice called from below.

"Coming Elsa!" another voice replied.

That voices without a doubt from the two princesses.

I slid to the far edge of the roof, but not too much. From my view, I saw the two girls playing in the snow just like always. What surprised me was that they were still young: Elsa around 12 and Anna around 8.

_Wait, I didn't skip 10 years? Then…_

I thought. Looks like I still can't control this time travel power, or it could be possible that it brings me to random time frames. And this time, it's around 4 or 5 years.

Right at that moment, my body went numb. The exhaustion was starting to kick in. I lost my balance and fell down. But that didn't end there. I slid down the roof until I was on the far edge. I tried to grab onto something but it was no use, I didn't have enough energy in me. My consciousness was starting to fade away. I gave up and just let gravity do its job. Fortunately, there was a mountainous cushion of snow beneath me that lessened the impact.

*Thud*

_I'm alive!_ But it's still a bit painful to land flat on your back.

"Hey! Hey!"

I heard someone called beside me.

"Mama! Papa! Someone is hurt! Help!"

She shouted again. With a small gap in my eyelids, I could see a girl's blurry face, but I knew that who'd come to save me. It was Elsa, the future Snow Queen.

"Urgg"

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. It feels like something like this has happened before.

It was warm and soft, the bed I mean. When my vision cleared, I was inside a room. A really big one if you ask me. And here where I'm lying on a truly massive bed!

"Where am I?" I asked to myself.

"Olaf? Olaf, are you here?" I called to him but he didn't appear beside me like he usually does.

I'm still exhausted and back still aches a little, but I can endure it. I tried to sit up, and I slid my legs to the side of the bed.

_Huh_?

That's strange. It feels like my legs just got shorter.

*creak*

The creaking caught my attention. From the door, Elsa came in, looking slightly older compared to the last time I'd seen her.

"Hi." She greeted.

_H__ey, there! What a coincidence! I saved your sister a few years ago! Remember me?_

Is what I wanted to say, but I thought better of it.

"You fell from the sky earlier, are you still hurt?" She asked.

"Sky? No, I was on the roof. My back still hurts a little, but I can manage" I replied.

I noticed that she's wearing gloves. Yes, I'd prevented her sister's accident but it didn't stop the progression of her powers. They're getting stronger as time passes by.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at my gloves for quite some time" she said, clearly cautious of her secret powers. Her not being aware that I know about her curse.

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing. Anyway you don't remember me?" I asked.

"No, this is my first time meeting someone the same age as me" she said.

"Oh, I see… wait, what? Same age?!" I snapped at her. Clearly she's frightened from my sudden outburst. "Oh, sorry. Can I borrow a mirror?"

Elsa stood up then went to the table to get a hand held mirror. "Here you go. Is something wrong?" she asked while she handed it to me.

_Shock._

That's the only word that could describe how I feel right now. No wonder my legs are all short. Right there, my reflection showed a younger version of me. I don't want to believe it, but it's true. I nearly fainted, but resisted it.

"Give me a sec, Princess" As soon as I said that, I quickly ran towards the corner of the room facing the wall.

_Don't panic. There must be some kind of explanation fot this … the time travel! That's right! Is this some kind of side effect? Why the hell does it have this kind of side effect?! Don't panic, don't panic! I can't think straight if I panic!_

"Hey, are you really ok?" Elsa appeared behind me. It nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought I was already used to it, considering Olaf does it all the time.

"Yeah! Everything's fine, everything is juuuust fine…." I nervously said.

Again, the door opened. This time the Queen, Elsa's mother entered the room.

_Bingo!_

I thought. She's one of my targets to save this time. Although, I didn't expect her to come to me. I thought I would have a hard time trying to find a way to talk to them.

"Mama" Elsa went to greet her mother.

"Elsa, is our guest all right?" The queen asked as she fixed her gaze towards me.

"Umm… ahh.. your Highness!" I bowed without second thoughts "I-I'm fine now, thank you for taking good care of me"

I'm not really good with formal words. I wonder if I said something weird.

"Don't thank me, it was Elsa who nursed you back to health while you were out cold" the Queen said, giving Elsa a pat on her head.

"Mama…?!" Elsa's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

The Queen just giggled to her reaction "What? I'm just telling the truth"

"W-Well, You and Papa are busy with your royal duties; Anna is still a young and doesn't know anything about nursing. A-and I didn't want to bother the maids with their work…" Elsa explained. "A-And I happened to be free at the time so I took the job…" she added.

"I'm very grateful, Princess. Thank you very much" I said with gratitude.

"Oh yes, you haven't told us your name yet" the Queen said as she crouched a little to level my height.

"Umm…. Ahh… my name?"

Oh, boy. Should I or shouldn't I? It's still too early to reveal myself if you ask me. I'm still 5 years away from my second mission. I can't be found out now. It'd be like a spy revealing themselves in an enemy base.

"…Dran" I lied.

Nard – Dran. Basically, I didn't lie. It's still my name, I just jumbled the letters.

"Dran, my dear. How did you get in here?" The Queen asked.

"Umm, I'm a... merchant! and I was lost and ended up in here..." I lied, again.

"Lost? on top of the palace roof?" the Queen giggled. "Well, It's lucky that your injury was not lethal"

_Phew. Good thing she bought that._

"Now that you're here, why not come and join us for dinner?" The Queen invited.

Hearing the word 'dinner' made my stomach grumble. I hadn't eaten for awhile now, ever since I came into this movie. A dinner wouldn't hurt.

"Uhh, sure.I-If you say so your Highness, I would _gwadly_ accept..."

_What the?! Did I just bit my tongue?_

The Queen and Elsa giggled, which means I really bit my tongue. God, that was embarrassing.

END of chap 4. Thank you for reading ^^


	5. Lonely Nights

**A/N: **Thank you again **Drangonal01 **for the edits. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Later that night, I actually joined them for dinner. The dining hall was large and set out very neatly. But I noticed something weird.

_I can only see two maids. _

I thought there would be five or six, normally.

Maybe it's because Elsa's powers are getting stronger. They don't want more people to get involved so they reduced their staff. And who knows, it might only be a matter of time before they kick me out too.

One maid offered me a seat. The King was at the head of the table of course, The Queen sat to my left near the King, Elsa to my right and then Anna. The other maid poured some juice in our glasses. Wine for the King and Queen.

On my plate, there was a chicken thigh, salad with dressing and a green gooey stuff and I didn't have any idea of what it was. A_ sauce? Maybe_.

It struck me that the food was rather plain as a meal for a royal family. I would normally expect them to have a buffet style for each meal, with different kinds of food lined up at the top of the dining table. Either way, it will do, anything to fill my rumbling stomach.

I acted as formally as I could, whilst eating at any rate. Straight back, behave, small bites, no elbows on the table and proper chewing. The others were doing the same thing. It was quiet and awkward. Only the small noises of glassware and utensils clinking could be heard in the dining hall.

I just sat there waiting for somebody to break the ice.

"Dran, do you like the food they served today?" Thank God, Elsa asked.

"Umm… yeah. It was great" I replied. Well yeah, it's good, but not as good as my mom's cooking back at home.

After that, the whole dining hall fell silent again. The pressure was building up and it's making me nervous.

Just when I'm about to take a bite, the King placed his glass of wine down and made a *ting* sound "Dran, is it? My young lad?" He asked.

"A-Ah yes sir, thank you for having me for dinner"

"You're a merchant, right? I heard from my Queen. What do you sell, in particular?"

The King stared at me, clearly waiting for an answer that he would like.

"Umm... Ice?" That 'word' just flew out of my mouth. I knew I answered wrong when the Queen and Elsa gasped.

"N-no! I mean Yes! But...Umm... I-it looks like we'll have enough supply for this year so... I'm currently on vacation...Ahaha" I added with a big, nervous smile on my face.

"Where are your parents?" the Queen asked.

"I'm on my own" Of course I'd say that. But the whole lying thing is making me sick. I hate lying, seriously. But I've got no other choice.

"Ohh… My apologies, I didn't know." the Queen said regretfully

"No, it's alright your highness. Thank you for worrying"

"Are you lonely without them?" Elsa asked, clearly not reading the whole situation.

"Elsa, don't…" The Queen tried to warn her, but I just simply held my hand up, saying it's ok.

"Yeah, I feel lonely sometimes. But I've got friends to cheer me up and before I know it, I just see myself smiling"

By friends, I mean these guys: Elsa, the King and Queen, and Anna. Kristoff and Sven, _I'll meet them soon enough_. Hans? _Not really, I hate that guy_. And of course Olaf, but he's not here at the moment. The characters of my favorite movie are right in front of me, of course I'll treat them as my friends, and I can't help but to smile all time.

"I have an idea! Why don't you stay here with us tonight?" Anna suddenly joined the conversation, with green paste covering her mouth.

"Anna, what did I told you about proper table etiquette?" the Queen scolded Anna. "But she's right. Is it okay, Dran? I mean you're on vacation right? If you want, you can stay with us for a while. Anna and Elsa would love to have some more company." the Queen added.

_Of course! There's no way I'd say no to that. _Is what I wanted to shout at that moment, I restrained myself.

"Of course, your Highness. If you're fine with it, then I'll humbly accept the offer" just as always, I acted normally, trying to hide my excitement.

The King didn't say a word, he looked skeptical at first. A stranger will be sleeping in his castle; of course he'd be suspicious. But the Queen whispered into his ears then his expression changed.

"Alright, you can stay young lad. But I have rules in this castle; we'll discuss them tomorrow. You must be tired, I'll let you rest for the night" The King waved his hand and a maid walked to his side "Take him to his chamber" He ordered.

The maid just bowed then approached me "This way, please." she said as she escort me out of the dining hall.

Halfway from the dining table to the exit, from the corner of my eye I saw Elsa stand up from her seat, but it seems that the King stopped her "Elsa, I want to have a word with you" he said.

"Follow me please" The maid said as we reached the exit. Before leaving the dining hall completely, I looked back again and caught a glimpse of Elsa looking right at me with a saddened expression.

* * *

"Here we are" The maid said as she opened the door of a room.

It's a different room from earlier but the interior design was the same. The only difference is the scenery you can see from the window. The room from earlier had a view of a part of the town of Arendelle. In here, I can see the docks dotted with ships.

"Thank you, um… goodnight?" I said. The maid looked at me with a surprised expression then smiled.

"Goodnight…" She said before leaving.

As soon as she left, I walked towards my queen-sized bed. The room is big so it took me about 5 seconds to get there. As expected, my body just sank when I threw myself on the mattress. It felt like I was swimming in cotton. It didn't end there, I jumped up and down on top of it like in a trampoline, and it was super fun for a kiddo like me. I guess my physical appearance wasn't the only thing that changed but also my behavior.

I'd forgotten that I still had a back injury from the accident earlier, but I didn't mind it. After many tumbling and jumps, I felt tired then collapsed. Drowsiness started to set in. I turned my head towards where the window was. Surrounded by twinkling stars, the moon shined both brightly and beautiful in the night sky, like it was smiling at me.

I yawned before closing my eyes. But before I fully drifted off, I heard something creak.

I shot up to find where the sound came from. I could see a sliver of light passing through the tiniest crack between the door and the wall; it would appear that someone was outside.

"Who's there?" I asked while I scrubbed my eyes.

"Dran?" a tiny voice said.

I'm sleepy so I have no idea who's voice it is. But from the dark part of the room where the moon's light can't reach; a little girl's figure emerged. It was Elsa in her nightgown. Her blue eyes and white hair reflected the moon's light. I thought I was dreaming but confirmed I wasn't with a quick pinch of my arm.

"Uhh… ahh! Princess Elsa!" I said as I stood up from bed "W-why are you here?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk" She said as she sat the edge of my bed.

"Talk about what?" I took a seat too, at least maintaining a 3 feet distance from her.

"I don't know, about everything?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I said. _I mean seriously, can't you be more specific?_

"You see… this was the first time I've ever met someone close to my age. I mean, Anna's an exception because she's my sister. It's first time I've met a complete stranger" She explained.

_Too bad I'm a lot older than you if I were in my original form. _

"Really? So… umm…why is it your first time? I mean, you're the princess. You should meet a lot of people, including those who're close to your age" I replied.

Anna was reluctant to speak at first. But she sighed, then took a deep breath, like she was about to say something really mind-blowing.

"Papa told me not to tell anyone, to keep it a secret… but…" She said as she placed her hand on top of the other "Actually, I have this…" She hesitated as she pulled her left glove. The base of her left palm is now showing.

I already knew what she's going to do, and I stopped her "Don't, Princess Elsa"

She just stared at me with a surprised expression.

"I-I mean, if your father doesn't want you to tell anybody then you have to obey him. By everybody, that includes me" I said.

Princess Elsa showed a pained expression for split second but replaced it with a smile "You're right. Sorry about that" she apologized as she shoved the gloves back on.

She stood up then bowed. "Sorry for disturbing you, I'll meet you tomorrow. Goodnight" She said then turned around as she prepared to leave.

_Did I just upset her? I mean, I did the right thing. I need to do something quick!_

"Umm… ah, Princess!" I called. She slowed down then titled her head slightly, not showing her face.

"Sweet dreams…" I said. Her slow pace of walking came to full stop then faced me. She had a face like she just had a Déjà vu or something.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" I asked, not knowing what's going on.

"Umm…uhh… nothing" She said as she came to her senses. She quickly turned around then left.

I fell back in the bed again then sighed. I never thought Elsa would come.

_Maybe she's just lonely, and just wanted to talk with somebody. But Anna is there to keep her company. Isn't her little sister enough? _I thought.

In the movie, she survived being alone. She kept herself locked away from the outside world, including Anna. But that didn't happen because I'd prevented the accident so they won't be separated. But now, it seems that it's not enough for Elsa and it looks like she's starting to yearn for other people's affection too, not just Anna's or her parents'.

With these thoughts in my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep, never knowing that something big was about to happen.

End of chapter 5 ^^ Thanks for reading!


	6. In my Eyes: Part 1

**A/N**: The same events that took place on chapters 3, 4 and 5, except it'll be in Elsa's POV.  
**Edits**: Dragonal01

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Part 1**

The night was quiet and cold, a perfect environment to enjoy my goodnight sleep.

"Elsa! Pssst!" I heard someone called beside my bed.

"Elsa!" She called again and this time, she even crawled right on top of me and then hastily shook me "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep" I moaned.

But Anna didn't stop there. She slammed her body right into mine then recited the following lines like a drama queen "I just can't! The sky is awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

Getting annoyed, I shoved her off to the side "Go play by yourself!"

_At last, a moment of silence. I can now sleep peacefully. _I thought.

But that moment didn't last long, Anna crawled up again then opened my eyelid a bit "Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a teasing manner.

This sister of mine never really knows when to give up, and that's why I'm the one who gave in. Besides, she knows I love playing in the snow.

"Ok… alright. But, only for a while" I sat up then smiled at her.

"Yay!" Anna rejoiced. She quickly pulled me out of my bed then ran towards the door.

"Let's go! Come on, come on, come, come, come on" she excitedly repeated the word a lot of times.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" I tried to hush her. Mama and Papa might scold us if they found out. But she still ran through the corridor and down the staircase without even caring.

In the end, I ended up joining her. Besides, we're almost at the ballroom where we'll have fun together.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled me over to the middle of the room.

I snapped my fingers then twirled my hands as I tried to concentrate. A few seconds later, a ball of ice started to materialize in between my hands.

"Ready?" I asked. Anna just responded with a nod and excited smile. I raised both of my hands, and the magic ball flew up like a firework then exploded into millions of sparkling particles similar to snow.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted as she ran around with her hands held up high.

_I still have an extra trick up in my sleeves._

"Watch this" I said as I stomp my foot on the ground. In moments, the whole floor turned into an ice rink. Immediately after, I used my powers to create mountainous piles of snow everywhere for us to play with.

Anna and I have always built a snowman whenever we play in snow, it's like a tradition.

"Hi! I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" I said in a deeper voice.

Anna excitedly run up to it and gave it a big hug.

"I love you Olaf!"

We both continued to play, ice skate, and go slide in the snow, never knowing that an accident would happen in just a matter of minutes. We're kids. We start to forget about things while we're having fun.

From one mountain of snow, Anna jumped high into the air.

"Hang on!"

I said as I made snow pillars for Anna to land on.

Anna just kept on jumping and jumping, but I couldn't keep up with my snow pillars. I felt that something bad was about to happen, and I panicked.

"Wait! Slow down!"

I conjured snow pillars as fast as I could, until I lost my balance and fell on the icy floor.

Here it comes, the thing that I feared the most. Anna jumped from the highest pillar, but I couldn't make another pillar for her to land into.

"Woohoo!"

"Anna!" I screamed. I can't think of anything else.

_I have to save her!_

I shot out an ice bolt abruptly, hoping it would make a soft landing for Anna in time, but the opposite happened. My precision was dulled at that time. Now the ice magic was aimed straight right into Anna's face instead of the ground.

_No! _I screamed mentally. It felt like everything has gone into slow motion.

_No, no,no… Anna! I'm so sorry…_ I regretted as the ice magic travelled towards Anna's face. I can't do anything to save her.

However, right in the corner of my eye, I saw something move out from one of the pillars. A piece of cloth flew right into the air to intercept my ice magic. It turned into ice then broke into million shards when it hit the ground.

The whole cloth thing distracted me; I quickly turned my eyes to Anna. Right there, I saw something unbelievable. Anna was safe and sound as she clung to a stranger's arms.

I felt like I'm about to cry in relief. I ran fast towards them "Anna! Anna!" I called.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. The stranger brought Anna down then I hugged her with all my might. I scanned her body, looking for any possible injury.

"Again! Again!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"No, no, we can't. You were almost hurt" I said then hugged her again. Right behind her was a person I've never met before. He had these funny looking clothes. He might've looked suspicious but he saved my sister, I had to thank him.

I slowly walked to him "Thank you very much, Sir" I bowed my head.

"Ahh… err, no problem. Glad to help" He replied as he turned to face me. I didn't notice it before but now I can clearly see his face.

_He's handsome. _I thought as I stared at him dreamily. His face was almost perfect except for that tiny scar on his left eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you around here mister, are you one of the guards?" I asked.

He looked spaced out for a while but replied right after "Uhhh, yeah. Something like that, I'm a… a new recruit! Yeah, and I'm on patrol duty inside the palace…"

"I have to go princesses, I'm still on duty" He said as he backed away.

"Awwww, can't you play with us?" Anna said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Maybe… next time? But I really have to go" He insisted.

"Wait!" I stopped him. Something inside of me didn't want him to leave. "Can't you at least tell us your name? We'll tell Mama and Papa about your good deed" I added.

"Ummm, I'm just nobody. So my name isn't really important." He replied.

Upon hearing this, it made me disappointed.

_You saved my sister; you're not just a 'nobody' after doing that. It really means a lot to me._ I wanted to say that out loud but couldn't for some reason.

"I… I really have to go now, Goodnight princesses" He bids farewell.

I just nodded in response with a gloom on my face "Let's go sleep, Anna. Mama and Papa will scold us if they know we're up this late." I said as I held Anna's hand.

As we made our way towards the door, the stranger called out "Ah… wait Princess Elsa…"

I turned my head quickly back to him, wishing he'd say his name.

"Umm, sweet dreams…" came out from his mouth. It wasn't what I'm expecting him to say but it still made me a bit happy.

"Thank you…" I smiled then turned away. Before closing the door, I looked back, but the stranger was nowhere to be seen. I sighed then closed the door behind me.

* * *

It has been 5 years since that happened. I've never told anyone about what happened that night, not even my parents. Anna might've been there, but she had no idea what really happened and just regarded it as one of her happy playtime memories.

The memory was still fresh for me, and the stranger that saved Anna that night vanished. I tried to look for him the next day, but the guards seem clueless about the new recruit I was talking about. As fast as his arrival, was his departure, like an air breeze – there for a moment then suddenly, gone.

I let out a deep and long sigh. Even now, I'm still hoping I could meet him again.

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Elsa?" I heard a voice accompanied by five knocks on my door. I quickly knew it was Anna "It's a great weather outside, let's play?" she added excitedly.

"Wait a second!" I replied back as I check myself in the mirror for the last time.

"Ok…done. Coming!" I said as I ran to the door to meet my sister.

When I opened it, Anna greeted me with a big smile "Let's go! Let's go!"

I giggled "No need to hurry, Anna. We got the whole day to play" I said as we both ran through the corridor.

Although we're in the middle of summer, I turned the whole palace courtyard into a winter wonderland. We did the usual things we do when we're out playing. Ice skating, building a snowman (Olaf), and snowball fights. This time, we agreed to slide on the snow using a sled made of ice.

"Stand back a little, Anna" I said as I pull up my sleeves. Anna obeyed and she backed away a little.

My powers are getting stronger, and sometimes I can't control them. Who knows what would happen if I accidentally summoned a blizzard storm out of nowhere.

After I confirmed that Anna was on a safe zone, I tried to focus then stretched my arms in front of me.

_Ok. Concentrate. Not too much, Elsa. Just a tiny bit._

I thought, trying to limit my powers as much as possible.

After a few seconds, a breeze of magic came out from my palms. It hovered through the air into the ground. Slowly, the snow began to rise up and formed a sled like shape before it materialized into a solid ice.

There it is! An ice sled with snowflake decorations that looked like someone chiseled them. I smiled as I stared at my masterpiece.

"Come on Anna!" I called my sister who was waiting patiently behind me.

"Coming Elsa!" She replied.

Both of us gathered beside it. As expected, it was perfect. Anna can't help but to smile and adore my creation.

"You're so cool, Elsa!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah… I'm _cool_ alright…" I said. Anna seemed to understand what I meant by that and we both giggled.

*Thud*

A dull thud stopped our giggling.

***THUD***

Then it was followed by a louder noise like something heavy falling to the ground.

*Gasp* "What was that?" Anna gasped as she hid behind me.

Of course I was scared too, but I'm the older sister and I have to protect Anna from any danger, even if I have to use this ice power of mine.

"Anna, stay behind me…" I said as I scanned around to look for any hostiles.

Suddenly, I felt Anna pulling my sleeves. I looked to her and her finger was pointing into somewhere "Elsa, look!"

Not far from us, near the building, I saw someone lying down in the snow. I slowly approached them.

_Ok, Elsa. Relax and be prepared. There's a stranger in the courtyard and we have no idea if he's – a kid?_

I stopped when I had a better look of the stranger. He was a kid, maybe around my age.

It's the first time I'd seen him but I felt something weird. I don't know what it was but it was like I've met him before, but I can't remember when and how.

"Hey! Hey!" I tapped his shoulder but he's not answering.

_Is he dead?_

I thought. But I saw that he was breathing.

I gasped when I saw some bloodstained snow at his sides.

"Mama! Papa! Someone is hurt! Help!" I shouted with all my might. A few seconds later, my parents came rushing with some of the attendees.

I pulled the stranger into my lap.

_Please, don't die._

To be continued… ^^


	7. In my Eyes: Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys ^^ here's part 2 and still in Elsa's POV.  
**Edits:** Dragonal01

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Part 2**

I knocked on the door twice before I entered the room. Inside were two of our maids and the unconscious stranger we saved earlier. He was fast asleep as the two maids watched over him.

"Excuse me?" I spoke. The maids were surprised when they saw me. They quickly bowed their heads.

"M-my Lady, I'm sorry. We didn't notice you" one maid apologized.

"No, no. It's alright" I said as they raised their heads again "How is he?" I asked as I walked to the bedside.

"He's fine now, my Lady. It's lucky that his injuries weren't very serious. He only needs rest for now and some ice for the pain" the maid explained.

I made a mental sigh of relief when I heard the good news "You can leave now. I can handle the rest" I ordered.

They were reluctant at first, they must have thought that it was their job to take care of the stranger, not mine "But your Father said…" One of the maids started to speak, but I immediately cut off her sentence.

"Please, I'll tell Papa later. You can go back to your normal duties now" I insisted. The maids looked at each other before facing again to me then bowed.

"Please excuse us" They both said before leaving.

After they left, I sat at the bedside. His whole abdomen was wrapped in bandage, and his side where the injury was had a cloth covering on it. I pick up a piece of cloth, dipped it in cold water then applied it on the swollen part. He winced a little in the process.

I repeated the process until the water became red in color from the blood left on his skin. I headed outside to fetch some more water.

After a while, I walked back with a new bowl of water. The ice cubes to make it cold were, of course, made by me. As I walked through the corridor, I fixed my gaze towards the big window beside me. It was already past noon and it was a little cloudy. It was earlier this morning when Anna and I found the stranger collapsed in the snow.

_I hope he'll wake up soon._

I thought. As I approach the door to his room, I heard some mutters coming from inside. It seems my wish came true earlier than I expected.

I put the bucket down then slowly opened the door. There I saw the stranger sitting at the bedside. He looked straight at me and little bit surprised.

I don't know what to say, but I have to say something.

"Hi" I started as I walk in "You fell from the sky earlier, are you still hurt?" I added.

It was stupid question. Of course he was hurt after falling from the sky. _Wait, did he really fall from the sky?_ Although I haven't seen it, it looks like he fell from a very high place.

"Sky? No, I was on the roof. My back still hurts a little, but I can manage" he replied.

That's when I noticed he was staring right at my gloves. The gloves act as a limiter; it prevents my ice powers from going haywire or freezing anything if I happen to touch it.

He might have seen me using my powers earlier. Right now, he has a cautious look on his face.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at my gloves for quite some time" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing. Anyway you don't remember me?" He asked.

Those words surprised me. He sounded like we've known each other for a long time. I got this feeling that this was not the first time we've met face to face. But it's no use, I can't remember him at all.

"No, this is my first time meeting someone the same age as me" I replied.

"Oh, I see… "For a second, he had this disappointed look on his face, then suddenly "…wait, what? Same age?!" he yelled at me. Of course I was startled because of his abrupt yelling.

"Oh, sorry. Can I borrow a mirror?" he quickly apologized then asked right after.

I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. I went to the table to get a hand held mirror. "Here you go. Is something wrong?" I asked him as I hand it to him.

…

He just stared at the mirror for a full minute, or what felt like it. He had this shocked look on his face.

"Give me a sec, Princess" As soon as he said that, he quickly ran towards the corner of the room faced the wall then mumbled some words I couldn't understand. I don't know what really happened but it seems like something was freaking him out. Maybe he's still in shock from the injury he sustained earlier.

"Hey, are you really ok?" I asked as I approach him from behind. He jumped, literally, and had a face like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah! Everything's fine, everything is juuuust fine…" he nervously said.

Again, the door opened and someone entered, and it was none other than the Queen, my mother.

"Mama" I went to greet her.

"Elsa, is our guest all right?" Mama asked as she fixed her gaze towards the stranger.

"Umm… ahh.. your Highness!" He quickly bowed. "I-I'm fine now, thank you for taking good care of me"

_Fine? You we're freaking out moments ago. _I thought.

"Don't thank me, it was Elsa who nursed you back to health while you were out cold" Mama said, giving me a pat on the head.

"Mama…?!" I quickly complained. I mean, seriously, she didn't need to say that. It's making me embarrassed.

Mama just giggled to my reaction "What? I'm just telling the truth"

"W-Well, You and Papa are busy with your royal duties; Anna is still young and doesn't know anything about nursing. A-and I didn't want to bother the maids with their work…" I explained. "A-And I happened to be free at that time so I took the job…"

It was true. My parents were busy, Anna was… young. And the maids were busy… Ok, I lied. I took the job from them. But I just wanted to know what it felt like, to care for someone, to care for a friend. And this stranger could be the very first friend I ever had, besides Anna of course.

"I'm very grateful, Princess. Thank you very much" he said with gratitude.

"Oh yes, you haven't told us your name yet" Mama said as she crouched.

"Umm…. Ahh… my name?"

"…Dran" He hesitated. By the way he said that, it felt like he was hiding something. But I just ignored the feeling.

"Dran, my dear. How did you get here?" Mama asked.

"Umm, I'm a... merchant! and I was lost and ended up in here..." He said, again in a hesitant manner.

"Lost? on top of the palace roof?" Mama giggled. "Well, it's lucky that your injury was not lethal."

Just like Mama, I giggled for a bit. Who's dumb enough to become lost on someone's roof? I know it's stupid but – it made me smile.

"Now that you're here, why not come and join us for dinner?" Mama invited. I was planning on asking him too but I was nervous to do so. Good thing mama was here.

"Uhh, sure.I-If you say so your Highness, I would gwadly accept..."

_Pfft..! Did he just? _

Mama and I tried to contain our laughter when he bit his tongue.

* * *

Later that night, Dran joined us for dinner. He looked amazed as we entered the dining hall. The maid offered us our seats as always. Mama and Papa had their usual seating arrangement except for me, Anna, and Dran. The maids poured some juice at our glass, Mama and Papa had wine.

The food was plain. We used to have a lot of foods served at our table, but now it's just like an ordinary family meal. I have no complaints about it though. I know that we lacked all the hands needed for cooking feasts. One time I even volunteered to help cook our meals, but it didn't end too well. Let's just say after we'd done all our cooking, I accidentally froze the whole kitchen. The result was we didn't eat dinner that night. And my parents made sure that I'd never step foot in the kitchen ever again.

After reminiscing for a while, I noticed that it's silent. No one was making a sound. Even Anna was silent; she used to talk a lot whenever we eat our meals. Dran, on the other hand, was so quiet and stiff like a tree while eating his dinner. Maybe he's not used to this kind of environment and the pressure was making him nervous. I decided to break the ice.

"Dran, do you like the food they served today?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah. It was great" He quickly replied.

After that, the whole dining hall fell silent again.

"Dran, is it? my young lad?" my Papa asked. It's very unusual for him to talk while we're eating dinner.

"A-Ah yes sir, thank you for having me for dinner" Dran replied.

"You're a merchant, right? I heard from my Queen. What do you sell, in particular?" Papa asked again.

_Papa, you're asking too many questions, didn't you realize it's making him nervous?_ I thought as I listen to the two.

"Umm... Ice?" He replied.

Mama and I gasped as the words flew out from his mouth. It's the worst possible answer he could give. My father's eyebrow twitched as he heard Dran's unexpected answer.

"N-no! I mean Yes! But...Umm... I-it looks like we'll have enough supply for this year so... I'm currently on vacation...Ahaha" Dran quickly added with a big, nervous smile on his face. It seems that he felt my father's piercing stare.

"Where are your parents?" Mama asked.

"I'm on my own" Dran answered.

"Ohh… My apologies, I didn't know." Mama apologized.

"No, it's alright your highness. Thank you for worrying"

'Alone' is the only word I could think of when he said he was on his own, and I think I was starting to feel the same way. Through all these years, I've been isolated inside the walls of this castle. Away from the influence of the outside world and the wonders they might bring. As a princess who was supposed to be a social being, I lacked the social life. I've already forgotten how to interact with people and strangers. It seems like we're the only kingdom who doesn't hold royal events like balls and banquets.

But I'm not that really '_that lonely_', I mean all my life I had Anna and my parents….

…but it seems I'm starting to yearn for other people's attention, not only from my family.

"Are you lonely without them?" I asked.

"Elsa, don't…" Mama tried to warn me, but Dran just simply held his hand up.

"Yeah, I feel lonely sometimes. But I've got friends to cheer me up and before I know it, I just see myself smiling"

_Friends._ Yes, finding a friend was the only solution to my problem. But I knew too well that I couldn't because of my curse. I'm afraid – afraid of hurting someone and I don't want that to happen.

"I have an idea! Why don't you stay here with us tonight?" Anna suddenly joined the conversation, with green paste covering her mouth.

"Anna, what did I told you about proper table etiquette?" Mama scolded Anna. "But she's right. Is it okay, Dran? I mean you're on vacation right? You can stay with us for a while. Anna and Elsa would love to have some more company" Mama added.

"Of course, your Highness. If you're fine with it, then I'll humbly accept the offer" He accepted.

For some reason, Papa didn't say a word; he just stared at us like he was analyzing a difficult puzzle. But when Mama whispered into his ear, his expression changed.

"Alright, you can stay young lad. But I have rules in this castle; we'll discuss them tomorrow. You must be tired, I'll let you rest for the night" The King waved his hand and a maid walked to his side "Take him to his chamber." He ordered.

My heart nearly jumped out from my chest in joy when Papa approved. I never thought Mama could convince him so easily.

The maid just bowed then approached Dran "This way, please" she said as she escorted him out of the dining hall.

I quickly ate the remaining food from my plate then stood up. I wanted to follow them. But as soon as I took a step, Papa stopped me.

"Elsa, I want to have a word with you" He said.

"B-But…" I started, but Mama put her hand at my shoulder.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk with him tomorrow" Mama said as she guided me back to my seat.

For the last time, I looked back at the door and caught a glimpse of Dran. He also looked back right at me and just smiled before he left completely.

To be continued…(there's part three! :p)


End file.
